Find the Innocent, Fight the Devils
by ConsultingScribbler
Summary: The twin daughters of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are forced to find and save their crime-fighting family to stop the dark forces that threaten their universe. Vanessa and Freddy Barton- Romanoff are aided by a Time Lord, a consulting detective, and a pair of hunters, all with a reason to fight. (MULTIPLE CROSSOVER FIC)
1. Chapter 1

Freddy Barton-Romanoff had no idea what events would play out that day she woke up to complete and utter silence. Usually she'd be awoken by her sister's footsteps upstairs, her Uncle Thor announcing breakfast to be ready, or her Uncle Tony's music blasting through the mansion. Though, this one odd morning she had to drag herself out of bed, not noticing the stillness of the air in her home. She grabbed the remote by her bed and turned on her own music to fill in the quietness.

"Is it time to eat yet?!" she yelled coming down the stairs. "Hello?!" The silence that answered her was deafening. Freddy held her breath in for a second. The Avengers mansion was always bustling with activity, especially now that the Barton-Romanoffs have moved in, but now it was terrifyingly quiet. She knew right off something was wrong and went around the house shouting everyone's name.

"Vanessa? Dad? Pete? Loki?" She headed down to the labs to look for her two genius uncles. "Hey Uncle Bruce? Tony?" There came nothing but silence. "Jarvis where is everyone?" There was still no response. Freddy could feel her heart beating faster than it should and her breathing become uneasy. Her eyes darted around the lab in panic—she had no idea what to do! She ran up to her bedroom, grabbed her cellphone, and dialed up the number of the one person that could possibly help her right now. The call went straight to voicemail. "Uncle Phil? It's Freddy. Please, please call me back ASAP." She tapped the end button just as her phone vibrated.

_"1 New Message: Unknown Number,"_ it read. Freddy frowned with confusion. Her phone was no ordinary one. It was issued by S.H.I.E.L.D. to both her and her sister, Vanessa, to keep in contact with their parents if they were ever on a mission. Even though Jarvis wasn't responding, Tony's house-computer system was still running. She pulled up a hologram displaying the message. "_Bathsheda Fountain. 6 AM. Let's have a chat."_ Freddy stared at the message, reading it over and over. It dawned on her that they've been taken. The Earth's Mightiest Heroes, her family, have been kidnapped.

She snapped back to her senses and kicked into action. It was half past five already, not enough time to call in S.H.I.E.L.D. She hurried down to the lab again and ran her hands down the wall, feeling for the small dimple that would open up the suit and weapons room. Freddy found it and had her thumbprint scanned. She jumped back as the wall burst outward into two doors and marveled at all the gadgetry. She hurried over to the side and grabbed one of her mother's S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms, her own still unfinished. Her hands shook as she reached for a Glock 26. She never held a loaded gun before. Unlike her sister, Freddy was never one to fight but she did what she had to do. She let out a shaky breath as she put on a long black coat to hide her uniform, gun, and the staff she acquired during a recent visit to Alfheim. Time to suit up, as her super soldier uncle would say. She locked up behind her and jogged down the long driveway. Tony's cars, Steve and Bruce's motorcycles, her parent's cars, and Thor and Loki's horses were left untouched. Freddy left her family's property and headed towards the streets looking for a taxi to hail. She easily found one and slipped inside the back.

"Central Park, please. If you can, can you drop me off by Bathsheda Fountain?" she asked the driver.

His green eyes flicked over at her and he tipped his grey barrette. "No problem, miss," he said with a strong English accent. Freddy settled back into her seat and closed her eyes. She tried to relax her panicked mind, but it was no use. Who had taken them? And why? It's been pretty peaceful, well for New York's standards at least, ever since the Chitauri attacked! Who else wants to create chaos? What the hell was going on anyways? This was weird, even for a daughter of two Avengers. Her red hair bounced as the taxi hit some bumps along the road. The driver was whistling a tune that sounded way too familiar to her. "Is that… 'Stayin' Alive'?" Freddy asked the driver with a chuckle.

"You seem too young to be a BeeGees fan," he commented as his eyes shot up to meet hers in the mirror. She just shrugged not bothering to explain and he continued with his whistling. The Park came into view as she squinted her eyes to shield them from the rising sun. Who am I even meeting here? I seriously didn't think this through! She let out a huge breath and her hands started to get clammy. The rest of the drive she waited in agony, her eyes darting from side to side to look for the person who sent her the message. The computer couldn't even trace the number! "Here you are, miss," the driver said as he pulled up to the side. Freddy rummaged through her coat pockets until she found a suitable amount of money to pay him. When she held her hand out, he waved her off saying, "No need. It's on me." He gave her a grin in the mirror and she returned it rather weakly. She muttered a thank you as she pushed open the door and the cold New York air rushed in. Freddy slid out and popped up her collar to block the harsh breeze. She headed for the sound of the fountain, walking against the direction of the wind.

Freddy saw a figure cloaked in all black standing under a tree near the rushing fountain. He stood with his back to her, his long skinny legs apart. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his coat. The man's curly black hair was askew from the cruel wind. Freddy's fingers tightened over the trigger of her mother's gun as she crept up behind him. She flinched as the leaves under her crinkled under her steps.

"Honestly it's depressing how awful you are at hiding," the man said. His voice sounded familiar to Freddy, but she couldn't quite place it until he turned around.

"Drizzt!"

Freddy stared at him in complete awe. She stood there frozen in front of a very much changed, at least in appearance, Drizzt. Drizzt is the elf prince of Alfheim who happens to be good friends with Freddy and Vanessa. They have encountered him during their many visits to his home realm and he has saved them from trouble countless times. His ginger hair had become a dark, dark black and was curlier than it had been before. His skin was sickly pale, unlike his normal radiance in Alfheim. Freddy thought it must've been that way because he was in a different realm. She had no idea that this man or rather being, to be more accurate, was not her elf friend.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd have a higher intelligence considering who your family is in this world." Freddy frowned at the comment. There was something off about him. He held himself differently. The Drizzt Freddy knows from Alfheim was easy going and rather playful for a prince. He always had a grin on his face that was infectious to everyone. His eyes were green and blue pools of happiness that just brightened up his face even more. This Drizzt, the one that stood in front of her, was completely different. His shoulders hunched no matter how he tried to stand up with confidence. He seemed to be drained of energy—he seemed tired and it was if all he wanted to do was stop and rest. But what really made Freddy wonder was how differently his eyes looked. They were still the same color, but the things they said about him were different. They looked sad, like all the happiness had been sucked out of him.

"Drizzt, do you have any idea what the hell is going on?" Freddy asked as she looked him over one last time.

"Is that what you people start your sentences with? 'Drizzt?'" he scoffed. Freddy frowned. Today, nothing was making sense!

"What? No," Freddy said shaking her head with confusion. "That's your name! Drizzt is your name!" She'd had enough. Freddy hates it when she has no idea what was going on. It made her nervous, jittery, and sometimes, just like right now, angry. She stormed up to him and put her hands on her hips. "What is going on?"

His expression stayed the same: unimpressed and bored. "You're 'family'," he said in a rather disgusted tone, "has been kidnapped by a criminal psychopath." Freddy pretty much knew that. Only someone crazy would even think about kidnapping Earth's Mightiest Heroes. She waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

"Anything else you might know?" Freddy asked with an annoyed tone. The wind had finally settled and the sun had started to rise.

"No. My—our job is to find out what happened and get them out. Congratulations, Freddy!" he piped up with mock excitement. "You're on a case with Sherlock Holmes!"

* * *

If there any questions regarding the canon of the story, then feel free to PM me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh ha ha, very funny! Yes of course I'll join you, but stop being all," Freddy paused, "not like you!" She gestured towards her new partner. "What happened? Your hair has changed and the way you—you just seem so _different!_"

He raised his eyebrows in response. "You're mistaking me for someone else. I'm Sherlock Holmes. You know who I am and what I do from a series of books written by a man named Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and also from numerous horrid adaptations of said books."

"Look, Drizzt-"

"I am not Drizzt! Whoever the hell that is!" he yelled in exasperation. "Really, your mind is so slow! Isn't it obvious? I come from another universe!" He sauntered off towards the direction Freddy came. She had no other choice than to follow him, still in shock from the revelation he wasn't her Alfheimian friend, but the great Sherlock Holmes who lives in another universe. Should she really trust him? What if he's the one behind all this madness? But who else could she turn to at this point? Her Uncle Phil still hasn't called her back yet and she had an awful feeling that he won't be doing so anytime soon. Who else could she trust? Nothing was making sense today!

Freddy took in a long breath before asking, "So how'd you end up here? How did you know about Moriarty kidnapping my family?"

"All that's ever come out of your mouth are questions," he said. "I've been following Moriarty's whereabouts for months. We have… a past." At this, Freddy smirked. She knew all about Holmes and Moriarty's "past". Her uncle Bruce had read them to her when she was younger. "I followed him until he went off to this universe. I had to get… help," he flinched at the word, "from an old friend." The remnants of the flinch turned into a half smile and all Freddy could do was nod. They spent their walk out of Central Park in awkward silence.

Freddy didn't want to ask a question again, so she gave a suggestion. "We should head over to the mansion, maybe there's some intel on Moriarty in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database."

"Don't even bother trying. There isn't a trace of him, even if he's already got his hands dirty in your world," he said waving the idea off.

"Aside from taking the Avengers?" Freddy asked. She mentally slapped herself when she realized she asked another question. He nodded a reply as they rounded a corner. He took another sharp turn and slowed down to a halt in front of a coffee shop.

"In a hurry? We're meeting someone who can actually be of use to me," Sherlock said casually, walking inside.

Freddy had to grab the door to keep it from closing on her. "Oh no biggie, they can wait," she replied sarcastically. She quickly ordered them their drinks and walked over to where Sherlock sat near the window. Freddy placed a steaming cup in front of the detective as she plopped herself down opposite him. She let out a small cough and her eyes met his for a moment. They sat there in silence—Freddy had to carefully study the wall beside her to avoid his piercing gaze.

All of a sudden, Freddy's face was spewed upon by Sherlock. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, wiping his lips with the sleeves of his coat. Freddy grabbed some tissues and patted her face and hair dry.

"That," she said with a glare, "is some very, very hot tea."

His face twisted in disgust. "It's revolting."

"Much like yourself," she muttered. Smirking, he glanced at the clock on the wall. Sherlock sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Freddy took a sip from her coffee, catching his display of annoyance. "What now?!"

"You're too nervous."

"No I'm not, I'm fine!"

"At first glance, yes," he said. "But look at you. The entire time we've been here, you've been looking around with panic in your eyes. Your lips are just about to bleed from all the biting. How many times have you scratched your cheek? Eight. Your foot has been tapping endlessly and your right hand," he gestured with a nod and Freddy's gaze moved down to it, "it's twitching."

Freddy stared for a moment at the man and his brilliance, but she knew that those were just simple and obvious deductions for this detective. Finally, she snapped out of her trance. "Look, I just want them back alive and okay! Who's this person we're meeting anyways?" she asked with irritation.

He gave her a smirk again and replied, "An old friend." Just then, the breeze outside picked up, swirling the leaves and other debris off the ground. Freddy's jaw dropped when a big blue box started to materialize from out of nowhere right in front of the shop's window. Sherlock followed her gaze and chuckled. "Here he is."

* * *

If you can't tell this is a crossover AU story with other fandoms, like Sherlock!


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the blue box opened and out came a tall, gangly man. His long, rectangular face smashed into the window with a loud thud and his head snapped back, hair flying wildly about. Sherlock sighed once again and stood up from his chair. He wrapped his long coat tightly around his body and swiftly tied on his scarf around his long neck. Freddy chugged down the rest of her coffee and waved goodbye to the woman behind the counter. Much to her annoyance, the door almost shut on her once again, so she shot her hand out to stop it. Freddy followed him out of the coffee shop and hid behind him as he greeted the strange man. She stared at the blue box wide eyed, trying to figure out how it just appeared out of thin air.

"And who might this be?" the odd man asked. He grabbed Freddy by the shoulders when Sherlock stepped aside. "Hello!" She flinched when he leaned in and planted two wet ones on each side of her cheek.

"Fredward, but please call me Freddy," she said, her nose wrinkling as she wiped at her cheeks. "Who are you?" she asked her eyes darting between the blue box and the strange man.

"The Doctor! Just the Doctor!" he answered with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey. You probably haven't heard of my kind," his expression turned sullen for a moment, "this being an alternate universe and all." He straightened his red bow tie as he turned back to Sherlock. "So," he started as he rubbed his hands together, "what are we looking at this time?"

"Moriarty has kidnapped her family. They call themselves the Avengers. The only safe place we could head to right now is her home," Sherlock replied, nodding towards Freddy. The Doctor's grin turned into a frown and his eyes darkened as he glanced her way. "Doctor, we need to stop him as soon as we can. He's done enough damage in my universe—he can't be let loose on this one, too."

"Yes, of course," the Doctor said with a nod, making his floppy hair bounce. "Maybe we should first discuss a couple of things inside," he pointed to the door of the coffee shop, " It's best we speak in a bit more private place."

Freddy agreed, glancing at the Doctor's cramped-looking mode of transportation and followed the two men back inside.

The three of them quietly discussed Moriarty's past, including his involvement with Sherlock. Freddy knew much of it from the books and movies, but there were some substantial differences and new stories that were told. They talked about his ever growing criminal empire in Sherlock's universe and how he could easily gain one here. He has enormous power and influence. He made a name for himself through his crimes in many universes. Sherlock has been following him, in an effort to bring him down once and for all, but each time he got close to doing so, Moriarty would slip from his hands. When Freddy tried to bring up the subject of Sherlock's infamous friend, John Watson, the Doctor gave her a look that told her it was off limits. They ended their discussion with Moriarty's very few weaknesses, if you could actually consider them to be weaknesses.

"Well then, an Avenger in training and the greatest detective to ever live as my companions, this is new!" The grin returned to the Doctor's face as he placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Ready to investigate?" His new companions nodded in return so he turned around and opened the door of the blue box. Freddy raised her eyebrows in confusion. She could tell it was some form of transport, like the Bifrost, but wouldn't it be too crowded for the three of them?

"You know, we could just take a taxi back to the mansion," Freddy began, but the Doctor interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips.

"No need! This is much faster!" he hopped inside the box with Sherlock right at his heels. Freddy sighed and followed them inside. The moment she step foot into the box, Freddy let out an ear-splitting screech.

"What the hell? It's bigger on the inside!" She ran outside and gave it a quick study before rushing back inside. She shook her head as she tried to put her mind around the idea. "How does it do that?" She waited impatiently for the Doctor to answer her as he pressed some random buttons and pulled levers on the control panel.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S.—it stands for time and relative dimension in space. Oh it's too complicated for your little head," Sherlock said before the Doctor could reply. Freddy glared at the detective until an odd wheezing noise filled the air. Her instincts took over and she reached inside her coat to grab her staff when the Doctor ran over to her.

"No! No guns! No weapons! Not while I'm around!" he fussed. Freddy took her hand out of her coat slowly so she won't startle the Doctor.

She calmly told him, "Don't worry, Doctor, I wasn't reaching for a gun anyways."

"Good, good," he said, straightening his ridiculous bow-tie.

Just as she started to relax the controls violently burst with sparks and smoke. A ringing bell noise replaced the wheezing causing the Doctor to rush about the room pointing his sonic screwdriver at everything. Sherlock and Freddy held on to the railings for dear life as the room around them shook even more forcefully than before. The loud ringing noise started to fade as the large room around them started to disappear. The Doctor, Freddy, and Sherlock were thrown to the ground with one last jerk from the fading TARDIS. All three of them let out a moan of pain, but that was nothing compared to what monstrosity they would see next. Sherlock and the Doctor noticed the floor beneath them had turned from clear glass to a cool gray surface, nothing like the streets of New York. Freddy was the first to look at their new surroundings. They were in a gray room lit only by a dim light hanging from the ceiling. Her breathing hitched as she took in the sight of a man in a suit, smiling sinisterly at her.

Freddy could feel the two people beside her tense up, so she stole a quick glance at both of them. The Doctor's face remained stoic, but Freddy saw his jaw clench for a second before she turned to look at Sherlock. The detective's eyes appeared to have darkened, literally darkened into pools of black. She let out a gasp, but turned back to the man when he let out a harsh chuckle. He had stepped closer to the trio and his smile lingered on his snake-like face. Sherlock hauled himself off the floor and brushed himself off, still glaring at the man.

"Hello!" he greeted, wiggling his fingers in the air when he raised his hand out of his pocket.

"Freddy," the Doctor whispered when he stood up. "Get behind me." Several thoughts ran through the girl's head all at once. They're in a secluded, and oddly familiar, room with no windows and the only way to escape was through a door on the other side of the room, behind the man. Both the Doctor and Sherlock are tense; now the Doctor wants to keep her out of the way of this man. Sherlock seems to be a more offensive stance. Freddy realized this man, who radiated both endless power and confidence, is James Moriarty.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddy jumped up, but didn't make a move to hide behind the Doctor. Instead her hand reached inside her coat and she pulled out her mother's gun without hesitation.

"Where are they Moriarty?" she growled at him. "Where's my family?" The Doctor tried to put her out of harm's way, but she resisted.

"Well then, no need to say hello!" he said with mock hurt. "No worries, my dear, your family is safe and sound." Freddy's grip on the gun tightened. His gaze turned to Sherlock. "I see you're still running after me, Sherlock. How's John by the way? I imagine he's not doing too well without his other half." His grin returned when Sherlock lunged forward at him. Freddy was about to pull Sherlock back when the detective's body froze in midair. "Oh you know you can't hurt me." Sherlock struggled against Moriarty's invisible grip, but it was no use. Freddy stood there, eyes widened in fear, as the Doctor took out his sonic and pointed it at Sherlock. He gasped for air when he was released and the Doctor and Freddy helped him up to his feet.

"You've… gotten… stronger," Sherlock said in between his struggling breaths.

"And you weaker," Moriarty countered.

"This is enough Moriarty, you've taken this too far," the Doctor said. He was no longer the bouncy, ridiculous man that Freddy had met. He's now the Oncoming Storm—ready to take down any evil-doer, any devil, whatever the cost. "What do you want?"

"What? Am I not allowed to get bored once in a while?" Moriarty asked. Sherlock gave him a huff in response just as the door swung open. Another man walked inside and whispered something in Moriarty's ear. Freddy's eyes widened again with surprise when she recognized him. He stood behind Moriarty and tipped his barrette when their eyes met.

"Hello, again," he greeted in a husky voice. It was much different than the one Freddy heard before, but it seemed much less wicked compared to Moriarty's. "Sebastian Moran, at your service."

"You," she managed to say, pointing a finger at him. "You're the taxi driver." He nodded once and stepped closer to his partner.

Moriarty let out a light sigh and glanced at Sherlock. "Classic." Sherlock just smirked in return. Time stood still for a moment as the trio stared down the pair of criminals. Freddy grew impatient. She couldn't wait around and play any longer. She clicked the safety off the gun and aimed it at Moriarty. Her arm shook slightly as she tried to hide her fear. "You're not a very convincing heroine, Freddy. You're nervous—scared even. It's so obvious! But isn't that our job as villains?" Moriarty taunted as he wrapped his arm around his partner's waist. "To be your nightmares in the light until the very end? Our story is far from over Freddy. Seb and I want to be the ones everyone worships as kings."

"Well you two make a lovely couple. I hope you both rot in Hell," Freddy replied, shaking away the Doctor's pleads to put the weapon down.

"Been there, done that," Seb said with a shrug.

"Shall we?" Moriarty asked Seb. He nodded in agreement and they locked their eyes on Freddy. With a blink, both pairs of eyes turned completely black, just like Sherlock's eyes had done. She looked at the detective for a split second and saw that his had done it again. Although she was told of their situations beforehand, she couldn't handle it. The two demons grinned with delight at her. She lowered her gun in despair, knowing it was no use against Moriarty or Seb. "Well took you long enough," the consulting criminal scoffed. He turned to Seb and ordered, "Go get the girl." His partner gave him a nod and left the room.

The Doctor was growing ever angrier at Moriarty. This man is hurting one of his best friends and ruining the happy life he very much deserves. He's caused havoc in many universes and now he has taken this little girl's extraordinary family and friends away from her. The Oncoming Storm wasn't going to stand his evil any longer. "Let them go Moriarty," he growled through clenched teeth. "You've had your fun, let her family go!" He stormed up to the psychopath's face, seething with anger.

Moriarty gave the Doctor his signature smirk. He stood there, not affected by the Doctor's outburst. "There's the Time Lord I was hoping to see. I wondered how long it would take for the Oncoming Storm to thunder out." Moriarty's eyes searched the Doctor's for any signs of a counter attack, but he remained where he was. "But my dear Predator, it's so much more than fun!" he said enthusiastically. "This, this is my last act," he paused when there was a light tap at the door. "My last gift to the universes before I go," Moriarty said, strolling towards the door. "Besides, it's not just the heroes of this world we've taken," he finished coolly.

In came a figure with fiery red hair, face covered by a folder she gripped with both hands. She stood behind Moriarty without saying a word. Freddy felt something familiar about her, but she couldn't quite place it. The girl kept her face hidden, even cowering behind Moriarty to hide herself when he snatched the folder from her hands. Freddy's attention turned back to the psychopath as he opened the folder.

Moriarty started to throw pictures to the ground in front of the trio. "You're family: the drunk, the foolish soldier and the equally dimwitted warrior king, the cocky teenager, the man with a blind thirst for power, his loyal right hand man, the ex-villain, the beast desperate to be human again, and your parents who try but can never escape their past. I own them all." He smirked when Freddy reddened with anger again. "Oh and finally," he grabbed the girl behind him cruelly by her wrist. "Show her," he ordered. The girl moved her hair from her face to reveal her identity. The trio, even Sherlock, let out a gasp of shock. The girl who stood in front them was a mirror of the only other girl in the room: Freddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy, the one who stood with Moriarty, gave the real one a weak smile. The real Freddy stood there; face aghast as the Doctor and Sherlock's eyes darted between her and the clone.

"What are you?" the Doctor asked the girl in front of them. "A Flesh avatar?" He pulled out his sonic from his jacket and started scanning her. His eyes widened at the readings and he slowly turned to smile at the real Freddy.

"What is it? What is she?" questioned Sherlock impatiently.

"She's human. Freddy, dear, why don't you ask her who she is?" the Doctor suggested. Freddy turned her gaze back to the girl.

"You heard them. Who are you?" Freddy asked her, taking a cautious step forward.

The girl glanced at Moriarty, as if to ask permission, and he nodded. She pressed a blinking red button on her watch and transformed into her true form. Silence filled the room and the air stood still as the trio took in the sight of her. Her ginger hair turned into a chocolate brown and her eyes to a twinkling blue-green. She grew slightly taller and appeared to be fitter than her previous appearance.

Freddy was both overcome with joy and fright. "Vanessa?" she managed to choke out.

Vanessa gave her a smile wave. "Hey, sis'." Her voice broke after her first word. Even in the dim light, Freddy could see tears start to well up in her sister's eyes. Vanessa gave Freddy another weak smile to try to hide the sadness that's been eating away at her.

"Did he hurt you?" Freddy asked, her eyes darting towards the unfired gun in her hand. Vanessa's lips tensed into a thin line to hold back the sob forming at her throat. She shook her head no to reassure Freddy, but the tear that fell betrayed her.

The Doctor put his hand on Freddy's shoulder for comfort as her face reddened with rage at Moriarty. "You are a sick son of a bitch," she growled. Her finger hooked itself onto the trigger of her gun. "Vanessa, please, come here. We'll get you out."

Moriarty chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Go on," he waved his hand towards the trio. "Run," he hissed at Vanessa. She flinched at his taunt and looked up at the three.

"I'm sorry. If I had a choice, I'd go home. I'd be free, but I—I can't," Vanessa tried to explain, "I can't leave them alone." Freddy reached up her own face to wipe away the tears that started to fall. She gripped her mother's gun tightly.

Moriarty sighed loudly. "So you're going to shoot me? You have no idea how vast my empire is—harm one of us, and I'll make you, make both of you," he nodded to Vanessa and Freddy, "watch each and every one of your loved ones slowly suffer through a long, painful death, before finishing you off."

Freddy ignored his foul words, focusing on her sister. "Please, we can get out. See this guy right here?" Freddy motioned to Sherlock, who thrust his hands into his pockets. "He's Sherlock Holmes! The real Sherlock Holmes!" she exclaimed as a tear fell. "Remember the stories Uncle Bruce read to us? Remember 'A Scandal in Bohemia'? It was one of your favorites!" For the first time since they've seen each other, Vanessa smiled with a hint of genuine happiness. She remembered the nights when they were both younger. When they were still innocent—when they were still children. She shook her head no once more and Freddy sighed. Freddy raised her gun, aiming at the criminal psychopath for the last time.

He rolled his eyes, "You can't kill me. Haven't you been paying attention?"

Freddy smirked, "I have. Killing you won't solve anything, Moriarty." He frowned with just a whisper of confusion, but before he could respond, Freddy yelled out "Vatican Cameos!" and everyone kicked into action. Vanessa ducked as Sherlock pulled out his gun and shot Moriarty with pellets filled with holy water. The criminal clawed at his burning face as Vanessa shoulder rolled towards the trio with ease. The Doctor pointed his sonic at the light hanging above and it exploded, darkness filling the room. All of them, except Moriarty, grabbed onto Freddy just as she pulled out her staff and transported them out into the streets of New York.


End file.
